1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for user-centered information search, particularly, to a method and system which can perform an information search close to a user's intention.
2. Discussion of the Background
Nowadays, an information search through a communication network has become common along with development of the communication network. That is, an Internet user may simply obtain desired information whenever and wherever the user desires and the information search brings many changes throughout our lives.
Accordingly, an Internet search service operator to a support search service appears to provide related-information corresponding to a query from a user who wants to search. Also, the operator establishes various information search structures to search for information desired by the user.
An integration search structure, which is one of the various information search structures, extracts information related to the query of the user from a database maintained in each type of information, arranges the information for each database, and shows the information to the user. However, the integration search structure is configured for each database and shows information from each database, and thereby has limit to satisfy intention of the user's query Also, a browsing structure, another example of information search structure, is utilized based on an editor's arbitrary classification rather than being utilized based on the intention of a user's information search, and thereby has limit to satisfy the user.
Accordingly, a method and system which can establish an information search structure to provide search information close to the intention of user's information search and can perform user-centered information search using the information search structure is absolutely required.